


Broccolia

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	Broccolia

Age 737, Earth

The young infant Saiyan slowly opened her eyes. The round white metal space pod she was in appeared to have stopped moving. She stretched her little muscles and moved her brown furry tail slightly. Regarding how long she had been asleep, she did not know. Just then, the screen in front of her lit up, showing a holographic image of a white full moon. The infant stared, mesmerized by it.  
A computerized voice commanded: “Wake up, Broccolia. Destroy all life forms.”  
Then, all at once, her body began to stretch and change. Her small white baby teeth elongated into sharp fangs. Her body began to grow painfully, until she was forced to break out of the space pod with a mighty thrust. What remained of the pod lay in pieces on the green grass.  
Through her haze of discomfort, she wondered what exactly that green stuff was.  
But soon, those thoughts of curiosity faded, and were replaced with a primal rage, that flooded through her veins. Brown fur grew and spread all over her body. Her face grew furry, her nose turned into a large snout and her former black beady eyes glowed red. Soon, she was taller than all the trees around her. Her thick brown tail swished back and forth in anticipation, like she was getting ready for war.  
The sun overheard was somewhat blinding, but it made a good substitute for a white orb.  
The Saiyan infant was no longer there…  
Broccolia was now a Great Ape.

She opened her gaping mouth and let out a fierce roar. The force ripped the trees from their roots, sending them flying into the air. With a stomp of her feet, crack spread rapidly across the ground. Discovering what else she could do, she formed a blast from her mouth like a fire-breathing dragon and launched it into the air. The beam of energy soared in a wide arch and made impact with a small village below. Broccolia’s large Ape ears could pick up the explosions and the screams of Earthlings running for their lives. Feeling confident, Broccolia beat her furry brown chest and stomped forward.  
After the village huts were demolished and unlucky civilians got crushed underneath her feet, Broccolia made her way to the outskirts of a city. One white round building was in the way, so she punched through the roof, sending shards of glass to the ground below. Suddenly, she heard the pops and blasts of gunfire not too far away. She turned around and saw a group of soldiers standing in formation below her, firing their rifles.  
“Keep at it!” yelled a voice from below, coming from the commander. “Stay in position!”  
A nearby green tank fired at Broccolia’s leg, making her stumble back a bit. There was even a tiger soldier piloting a military helicopter.  
“Weapons engaged,” spoke a goat soldier in a black walkie-talkie. “Target locked.”  
“Fire at will,” came the voice from the other end.  
The guns shot blasts from the side of the flying vehicle and smoke got in her face.  
Annoyed, Broccolia swiped her furry hand at the helicopter.  
“Watch out!” called the tiger man pilot, but the contact had been made.  
“Mayday! We’re going down!” shouted the goat soldier. The helicopter flew into a building and exploded. Debris rained down onto the ground, pushing back the soldiers on the ground.  
Broccolia blinked several times and stared at them. The men looked like puny toys waiting to be crushed.  
“Retreat!” yelled the commander, as the soldiers fired their guns one last time and ran for their lives. Broccolia unleashed another blue blast from her mouth, this one sending the soldiers flying and creating a long line of broken asphalt for several blocks.  
Down below, the civilian watched in horror at the oncoming Great Ape before them.  
“King Kong is that you?” asked a little boy holding his mother’s hand.  
“I think it’s Godzilla,” mentioned another man.  
“Whatever it is, it doesn’t look friendly!”  
Broccolia grinned and then roared.  
“Everybody run!”  
The Earthlings scattered in different directions as Broccolia launched more energy blasts in every direction from her mouth. The sky, which used to be blue and white with clouds, was soon turning gray and hazy from the smoke that rose from ruined structures. 

A figure of an individual hummed a happy tune as he watered the plants in an outdoor planter. Butterflies of many colors fluttered by, some landing on the flowers, others flying off. A nearby basin of water suddenly glowed and hummed with a red aura. The figure walked over and peered down. Wide eyes against black space stared as Broccolia’s snarling face appeared in a basin of glowing water. “What is this?” he asked in apparent shock.  
The eyes belonged to a being with a black face, pointed ears and a mouth with no teeth. He wore a white turban on his head with a blue gem in the center. He was short and plump, wearing white pants, orange shoes, orange slash over his waist and marron sleeveless jacket. Small gold hoop earrings hung from his ears. The individual was Mr. Popo, caretaker and gardener of the sacred Lookout.  
In a frantic jog, Mr. Popo rushed up a flight of marble stairs and reached a set of blue doors trimmed with gold borders. Catching his breath, he knocked on the door with his right fist.  
From inside, an elder Namekian, Kami, was sitting in a meditative stance on a Persian rug.  
“Kami-sama,” Mr. Popo called as he knocked again.  
With a deep sigh, Kami opened his eyes, recognizing his servant’s voice. “What is it?” he asked.  
“It’s an emergency,” Mr. Popo urged.  
“Come in.”  
Mr. Popo took off his shoes, entered the chamber, and lowered his head respectfully once he reached the Namekian. Kami stood up, and picked up his brown pointed walking stick in his left hand, using it for support. His face was dark green, his ears pointed. He wore a white robe with a blue collar around his neck. A red Japanese kanji symbol adorned the front of his robe, the symbol meaning “God.” Kami’s dark blue shoes were in a shoe holder outside the door.

“The Mystic Basin in the garden showed a ferocious creature that looked like an Ape. It’s on a rampage as we speak.”  
The Mystic Basin was filled with a special kind of sacred water, which could warn the Lookout residents of any catastrophic events on Earth. Until now, it hadn’t been activated for many years.  
Kami closed his eyes and sensed the strong level of power coming from the Great Ape.  
“Its thoughts are only filled with primal rage,” Kami noted, opening his eyes.  
“How are we going to defeat that monster?” asked Mr. Popo. “The Earth’s military cannot do it, and even the warrior humans won’t stand a chance.”  
“I bet the Supreme Kais have other matters to attend to,” Kami replied. “They rarely show up to Earth. From what I can see, this large monster is not of Earth.”  
“Kami-sama, couldn’t you go down and defeat it?”  
“I am responsible for the safety of the Lookout. Like you, I am bond to it. However, you still have your flying carpet. Even if we could freely leave for a long time, we’d only be putting ourselves at risk.”  
Kami pondered in thought. “There may be another way.”  
“What is it?”  
“There is a small clan of Namekians formerly of the previous Namekain clans from my home world. They left Namek when rumors of a climate change spread. They live secluded by cliffs and grassy plains to the west. They are generally peaceful, but they still know how to use their powers and fight.”  
Kami stood up and walked over to his desk nearby. Taking out parchment and a feather pen, he wrote a message in the symbolic language of the Namekians. When he was done, he handed it to Mr. Popo.  
“Take this to them. They will understand what to do next.”  
Mr. Popo took the note and bowed slightly in thanks.  
“Good luck,” said Kami. “Head back here once the message has been received.  
Mr. Popo nodded and opened the double doors. He snapped his black fingers and a red carpet hovered in front of him. He hopped on it and soon took off into the air.

Kami gently placed his fingers on a portrait of an elderly green Namek against a green background. Kami painted it himself after a dream came to him. The dark green face showed intellect and kindness. The name of Kami’s father “Katas” was written in the Namekian language in the upper right hand corner. The only thing Kami could remember was staring at his father’s sad determined face, before the space ship he was in, took off for Earth. If he had stayed on Namek, he would have perished with his father and the other Namekians due to the climate shift. But to this day, he could not remember his original name. 

Mr. Popo soon reached the area where the small group of Namekians lived. They lived in several round white structures, though there were a few huts around as well. One was watering a small field of dark blue plants shaped like roses. Another was carrying water in a bucket and filling up a well. Mr. Popo could sense the energy of a variety of Namekian types: warriors, healers, and members descended from the Dragon Clan. 

The leader peered out from inside of the huts and walked toward Mr. Popo. Another Namekian got into a fighting stance.  
“What is your purpose here?” he asked in Namekian.  
Mr. Popo stared blankly and nervous. He pulled out the note and handed it to the leader. He read the note as the other Namekians gathered around. He spoke in Namekian to the other individual: “It’s from Kami-sama from the Lookout. A Great Ape monster is going berserk in the city. It could wipe out the entire population.”  
“He says that it’s up to all of us to defeat it.”  
A thin healer Namekian walked over to Mr. Popo and spoke in Namekian.  
Mr. Popo scratched his head. “Do you speak Japanese or English?”  
The Namekian nodded and glanced at the leader. Reading his mind, the leader stepped forward. The other few Namekians gathered around.  
After a brief discussion with the leader in Namekian, the healer turned to Mr. Popo. He translated: “On behalf of Kami, Kuji says he will lead his group to the city. They will fight to their fullest and in return, Kuji will get to train with Kami.”  
“Sure, it’s a deal,” said Mr. Popo. They shook hands. Mr. Popo sighed at the thought of Kami teaching Kuji how to regenerate his own body parts. There were several times when Kuji had grown his arm too long or too short. Another time during training, he accidentally blasted himself in the face after Kami vanished from the spot he was attacking. Still, he displayed good leadership and survival skills, which were enough to keep the few members of the Namekian Earthlings in check.  
“I am Kuji from the Dragon Clan,” said the leader Namekian. He wore a red robe over his shoulders with an orange slash across his chest. His face was bright green. “My translator here is Nantai, the best healer in this group.” The thinner Nantai wore a white turban, a robe of indigo, had brown pants and across his waist was a blue slash. His face was a darker shade of green.  
Several muscular Namekians arrived.  
“Lug, Muri, and Asari,” Kuji mentioned. Lug was the most muscular warrior, with a yellow slash across his waist and large light green muscular arms. Muri was also strong in physique, wearing a slash of red and a robe of white. The last Namekian, Asari, wore a white hijab over her head. Her arms and body were also fit and her skin was a dark shade of green. Asari’s fingers were decorated with white spiral symbols similar to snail shells. She was the only other “female” Namekian out of all the other “males”, though she was still physically genderless like all Namekians. 

Mr. Popo led the way toward the city on his flying carpet, while the five other Namekians followed him in the air. Mr. Popo speed off back toward the Lookout as the Namekians reached the city. Sure enough, Broccolia was still on a rampage. With a nod from Kuji, the Namekians spread out.  
When Broccolia spotted the Namekians charging from different directions, she let out a fierce roar. The force send some of the Namekians flying backwards, but others quickly recovered. Asari, Lug, and Muri landed several hard punches to Broccolia’s chest and face. Lug then swooped up and kicked Broccolia hard under her giant chin. With a growl of pain, she clasped her hands together to try and catch Lug, but he dodged her grasp. Muri launched ki blasts to her legs, but Broccolia kneed him hard in the face, sending him flying against a wall. Nantai flew over to his companion and healed him, hovering his hands over him. He had just helped Nantai up and barely jumped out of the way before Broccolia’s fist smashed the spot where they had been standing before.  
Broccolia landed a hard hand chop to Muri’s arm, causing it to fall off. Though he yelled out in pain, he soon regenerated his loss limb with effort. His new arm emerged, wet with slime-like body fluid. Before he could focus on the fight again, Broccolia slapped him hard in the face several times, knocking him into a nearby bush.  
From up in the air, Kuji led the next attack against the Great Ape.  
“Energy Blast Cannon!” he called out. With his hand cupped, he moved it forward and a jet of spiraling yellow light shot from his palm. It hit Broccolia hard in the face with a blinding blast. Broccolia roared and stumbled backwards, this time landing on the ground with a crash. The city and ground briefly shook from the impact.  
“Keep firing!” Kuji called, as all the Namekians gathered and shot their volleys of ki blasts for several moments.  
All was soon silent after the Namekians had finished their attack. Thick black smoke obscured their viewpoint.  
“I think we did it,” Kuji said.  
“Yes!” Lug cheered.  
The Namekians saw red angry eyes through the smoke. Kuji gasped, “What?!” Before the smoke could clear, Broccolia blasted them back hard with a beam from her mouth. The Namekian warriors yelped in surprise as they were flung back. They landed hard on their backs against the asphalt street.  
The Namekians groaned in pain.  
“That Ape just keeps coming,” gasped Nantai. “We’re outmatched by a ton.”  
“Even fighting at full power isn’t enough,” stated Muri.  
“Let’s keep trying,” Lug suggested, slowly sitting up. “Is there another way?”  
Kuji thought and then his eyes widened. “Maybe there is…”  
All the Namekians turned to him.  
“…but it will be risky.”  
“How so?” asked Asari.  
“Surely there’s no other way to make ourselves stronger?” asked Nantai.  
“Not “ourselves,” exactly,” Kuji replied. “Not if we were one person.”  
Several Namekians gasped.  
“The Five-Way fusion,” exclaimed Nantai.  
“No one’s performed that technique in centuries,” said Lug. “Not since one of our elders used it back on Namek to defeat a powerful enemy.”  
“If we do that, then none of the rest of us will come back,” said Muri.  
“Not exactly,” said Kuji. “The Dragon Balls can be used to defuse a Namekian. Or, if powerful enough, a Namekian can purge out another part of himself, splitting between good and evil, perhaps. Just look at Kami, who used to be merged with his evil self, Piccolo.”  
“He told you that?” asked Asari, curious.  
“Mr. Popo did long ago.”  
“Are you sure this is the best way to go?” asked Muri.  
“It may be our only hope,” Kuji sighed with sadness.  
Their conversation was interrupted by the stomping of giant feet. Broccolia had found them.  
“This time is now,” Kuji said. “Just know that all of us will be part of the new Namekian warrior, in body, mind, and spirit. But a heavy burden will be placed on their shoulders. Who will be the candidate?”  
Lug, usually strong and confident gulped and backed away. “Not ready for responsibility.  
“I’d love all that power,” Muri whispered, hunger in his voice. Kuji glared at him.  
“I heal, not fight,” said Nantai, shaking his head. “Not up for it. Kuji should do it.”  
“Though I’m the leader, I still have yet to prefect my skills,” Kuji replied.  
Then after a tense silence…  
“I’ll do it.”  
Everyone turned to Asari, who stood straight with purpose in her eyes. Her white hijab fluttered in the wind. Kuji looked at her with pride in his eyes. “From all our years of living and training, I figured you’d be the one.”  
“Not fair,” Muri grumbled.  
Broccolia charged toward the Namekians at full speed.  
“Hurry,” urged Kuji.  
At the same time, Kuji, Muri, Lug, and Nantai, surrounded Asari and placed their hands on her shoulders and back. With his other hand, Kuji summoned a mystical ball of light, similar to a Dragon Ball. The air rippled and an aura of light shone around Asari. An image of Porunga appeared in green energy.  
Kuji chanted a ritual in the Namekian language. “By the power of Porunga, and the elders of the past, I, Kuji of the Dragon Clan, hereby transfer my energy and soul, to this warrior…”  
The other Namekians stated their names and repeated the words. Asari rose into the air.  
Stomp, stomp, ROAR!  
“Everyone…get ready…” called Kuji.  
STOMP. STOMP. Broccolia demolished a building with her fists, the Namekians in her sights.  
The Namekians took deep breaths and five voices rang out:  
“FU…”  
Broccolia formed a blast.  
“…SION…”  
The blast grew bigger and bigger.  
“…HA!”  
The blast escaped Broccolia’s mouth and hit the space in front of her straight on. The energy beam tore through the city, and caused further destruction for miles. A bomb sized explosion erupted in the distance.  
Broccolia grinned and beat her chest, letting out a roar of triumph. The bodies of civilians littered the ground below her. 

Then…

Something rose up in the distance. Broccolia peered over to see the figure. The figure moved closer until Broccolia could see.  
It was Asari. Her skin was now a medium shade of green, slightly wrinkled. She wore a red slash and a white robe with a symbol on it besides her usual hijab. The Kunji symbol read “mentor” on the front.  
At the speed of light, Asari appeared in front of Broccolia and launched a ki blast straight in her face. The blinded beast bellowed. Broccolia launched her fists at Asari, who dodged each and every one.  
Asari swerved around her in the air and noticed something she hadn’t before…a long furry brown tail. She and the others had tried every other spot…but this was new.  
Seizing her opportunity, Asari dove down and with a slash of energy from her hands, sliced the furry appendage clean off.  
Asari covered her pointed ears as Broccolia roared in extreme pain. Asari flew upwards and watched. To her surprise, the Ape didn’t fall flat, dead. Instead, the beast shrunk before her very eyes, the fur and fangs receding.  
“What the…?” she breathed. Asari landed on the ground to see a Saiyan infant, her hair long and dark purple, her pale body now vulnerable. The Namekian raised her arm to deal the final blow, but then paused as she stared into Broccolia’s beady black eyes. They held hidden innocence there.  
The feelings of rage in the newborn Saiyan quickly subsided to exhaustion. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a tall green figure standing over her. 

Broccolia had several dreams that night. She dreamed of spending with her parents back on Planet Vegeta, just learning how to fly properly as an infant. Being fed little pieces of meat and baby food by her father, being held by her mother.  
Her parents hugging her, telling her she was to be sent to conquer a low value planet due to her low level of power and so called “abnormal” appearance. Her father shaking his head in disappointment, as though expecting a child with greater power level to help support their family. Her mother blinking tears from her eyes, knowing she would never see her child again. Both of them wishing her luck.  
A menacing figure with horns in a space pod, in the dark red light of an explosion. Watching her home world explode within her pod. Briefly seeing other “abnormal” looking Saiyans in pods traveling to the same destination before succumbing to deep sleep…

Slowly opening her eyes, Broccolia found herself inside some kind of hut. She appeared to be lying in a bed.  
“Ah, you’re awake.”  
Broccolia rubbed her eyes and saw the same green Namekian she saw earlier.  
Lifting herself from the bed, she rushed to attack, but a firm green hand held her little fists. Broccolia wailed at the top of her lungs, but the baby’s thrashing did not faze the Namekian.  
“Easy there, little one. I’m not going to hurt you, but I will use force if necessary.”  
Broccolia kept squirming but the Namekian wouldn’t budge.  
“Enough is enough.”  
She dropped the infant on the bed, sighed deeply and walked toward the open entrance.  
Asari soon came back with a cup of water. Broccolia looked at it curiously and then lapped it with her tongue. Relishing the cool wet feeling on her tongue, the Saiyan gulped the rest of it down. Asari had to smile.  
Four drinks of water, and two diaper changes later, Broccolia started crying once again. Nothing could calm her, not even an old Namekian lullaby Asari remembered being sung to her.  
“I’ve done everything,” she said to Broccolia. “I don’t know what you want or where you even came from.”  
When Broccolia began to chew on everything she came across, Asari almost had it. The conflicting personalities of her former group raved nonstop in her mind. It was one of the drawbacks of the multiple individual fusion.  
“You should have followed your gut and gotten rid of that monster once and for all,” Muri’s voice criticized her in her mind.  
“If she can discipline the baby as she grows up, then perhaps it could be beneficial to this planet,” countered Nantai.  
“Beneficial?!” cried Lug. “That thing nearly destroyed us!”  
“That baby may be an alien, but she is still a living thing,” said Nantai. “Killing her in her innocent form would be against our ethics.”  
Muri’s voice tinged with anger. “So you’re saying we should let that thing run loose and take the risk of our race being wiped out further?!”  
“Not in the slightest,” Nantai replied. “We should always give other beings a chance to prove themselves. Just look how strong she is. Eliminating her would be a wasted opportunity.”  
“You’re a wasted opportunity,” scoffed Muri.  
“I need to focus!” Asari seethed, her voice overriding the other voices in her head.  
One last Namekian spoke. “Indeed. It is up to Asari to decide what’s best,” Kuji finished.  
Her head went silent and Asari sighed in relief. 

Soon, the Namekian noticed Broccolia’s mouth watering, her skin getting paler and thinner each day. Asari could sense the baby was getting weaker each day. What was so different about her?

Then, it came to her. She obviously needed food! It was clear Broccolia was not a Namekian…she needed to eat constantly, perhaps even more than a regular human infant. Asari scooped up the infant and carried her outside. They wondered for a while until reaching another garden. It was past the garden with the aesthetic blue plants. Here, real food was grown by a few Earthling farmers who were friendly with the Namekians.  
Broccolia’s eyes grew wide as saucers as she spotted carrots, lettuce, tomatoes, and other grown food in front of her.  
After a friendly exchange with the Earthling farmer, a fat man with a cowboy hat and black hair, Broccolia got to enjoy the vegetables…perhaps a little too much.  
When a fourth of the crops had been eaten, the farmer didn’t hesitate to aim his shotgun at the flying infant.  
“Monkey baby!” Asari called, not having a name for the Saiyan yet. “Come back here at once. Dinner’s over.”  
But the Saiyan would not listen. She let out giggles and babbles as she dodged Asari’s grabs and ki attacks.  
“You need to keep that thing under control!” warned the farmer to Asari. “I might be done having business with you.”  
“It was Kuji’s idea, not mine,” said Asari.  
“Grr, that’s it!” shouted the farmer. He fired his gun at Broccolia, but the bullets bounced off her harmlessly.  
“What is that thing?!” he shouted, before fleeing the scene.  
Asari finally grabbed hold of Broccolia, knocking her out with a karate chop to the neck. She carried her pack to the hut. Once they got back, Broccolia was awake. She didn’t cry though. In fact, she nestled calmly in the Namekian’s arms.  
“Maybe I can get through with this after all,” Asari thought.

As Broccolia grew up, she learned how to hunt for herself, how to fly and use her powers, and how to defend herself. She also was able to talk. At one point, she remembered what her name was after eating some delicious cooked broccoli.  
“Broccolia! I think that’s my name!” she exclaimed to Asari as they sat outside. She was eating vegetables, while Asari contently drank water.  
“I do wish calling you Lyra at times,” Asari muttered to herself.  
“Not my name!” said Broccolia with a laugh.  
Asari took a good look at the young warrior, in her blue robe and loose battle pants. (She had refused to wear a hijab.)  
“You’re a Saiyan, aren’t you?”  
“Yes, I knew there was something special about me! How did you know?”  
“I was talking to Kami-sama the other day and then I decided to ask several Earthlings. They explained that Saiyans were powerful warriors from another world. As for me, my people, the Namekians, are also from another world, but yet here we both are, living on Earth. It sure is amazing how so many diverse cultures have decided to settle on this one planet.”


End file.
